Le secret honteux de Vir Cotto
by slave in mind
Summary: Petit OS sur l'univers Babylon 5. J'ai toujours pensé que la relation Londo/Vir était plus une relation père/fils qu'une simple relation de travail. Voici donc comment Londo aurait pu punir Vir Cotto dans l'épisode Le Secret de Vir (spoilers 3.12) après avoir découvert son réseau souterrain. Warning: Punitions corporelles!


_Vir signifie "homme" ou "brave" et Cotto signifie en langage familier "prendre une cuite": j'ai donc joué sur ces deux facettes dans ce petit OS tout en y ajoutant ma petit touche personnelle. D'où mon warning: _punitions corporelles!

**_Résumé:_**

__OS sur l'univers Babylon 5. J'ai toujours pensé que la relation entre Londo et Vir était plus une relation père/fils qu'une simple relation de travail. Voici donc comment, de mon point de vue, Londo aurait pu punir Vir Cotto dans l'épisode Le Secret de Vir (3.12) après avoir découvert son réseau souterrain pour sauver les Narns.__

* * *

><p><strong>Le secret honteux de Vir Cotto<strong>

Londo marchait de long en large devant son assistant. Celui-ci avait été reconnu coupable de trahison à la cause centauri pour avoir aider leurs ennemis, les Narns. Il devait à présent trouver une punition exemplaire pour cet acte, ce qui le mettait dans une position fâcheuse.

-Vir, Vir, Vir, que vais-je faire de toi ? Hum ? Je suis vraiment déçu de ton comportement.

Le jeune centauri baissa la tête. Mollari pensait à un acte de soumission alors que Vir tentait uniquement de cacher sa colère. _Pour qui se prenait Londo pour oser lui parler sur ce ton ?_

- Je vais devoir user de toute mon influence pour que ta faute ne rejaillisse pas sur moi. Jamais j'aurai pu imaginer que tu puisses être un sympathisant de la cause Narn, pire, un traître !

Cette dernière réplique eut raison du peu de patience qu'il lui restait et il gifla l'ambassadeur lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur le canapé. Son inquiétude de l'avoir grièvement blessé disparu lorsqu'il vit le visage de dégout de Londo. Il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rage.

- Vous êtes l'être le plus répugnant de cette station. Vous avez provoqué cette guerre ! Le sang de dizaine de milliers de Narns est sur vos mains et vous pensez encore à votre réputation. Ne vous leurrez pas, elle est déjà toute faite ! Vous êtes le traître à la cause Centauri ! Vous n'avez apportez que haine et destruction pour notre peuple, et pour ces crimes vous devriez être exécuté !

Il finit sa tirade essoufflé mais satisfait d'avoir pu enfin dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le visage peiné de Londo le fit sentir quelques peu coupable, mais après tout, il n'avait dit que la vérité. L'ambassadeur se releva avec difficulté encore sous le choc. Son attaché, _non son ami_, venait d'énumérer des vérités douloureuses, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer de telles choses ou ce serait la porte ouverte à tout et n'importe quoi. Alors qu'il s'approchait de Vir, celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, craignant la réaction de son supérieur. Mollari sourit d'avoir repris un minimum de pouvoir sur son apprenti.

- Tu as peur que je te frappe Vir ?

Le jeune centauri ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête.

- Après tout, tu viens juste d'attaquer un ambassadeur et le menacer de mort de surcroit ! Connais-tu la peine pour un tel crime sur notre monde ?

Vir senti des larmes lui monter aux yeux et son sang se glaça. Londo ne pensait tout de même pas à…

- Cesse donc de t'en faire ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, malgré ce que tu peux en penser.

- Londo je…

- Ne m'interromps pas !

Vir se crispa mais ne dit pas un mot de plus.

- Vu ton comportement puérile, je pense qu'une autre forme de punition devrait-être appliquer.

Une lueur d'espoir apparue dans les yeux du plus jeune.

- Tu penses le mériter ?

Vir baissa la tête honteusement cette fois ci. Il n'aurait jamais dû lever la main sur l'ambassadeur. C'était un acte passible de la peine de mort dans le meilleur des cas, dans le pire… Vir préférait ne pas y penser, alors qu'un frisson d'horreur lui parcourait le corps.

- Je suis désolé de mon comportement ambassadeur.

- Là n'était pas ma question. Je t'ai demandé si tu pensais mériter une punition moins extrême que celle prévue par la loi centauri ?

Londo était calme. Cela n'envisageait rien de bon.

- Oui ambassadeur, je ne pense pas que ma mise à mort soit la solution. _Bien assez de personnes sont mortes ces derniers temps…_

Il avait marmonné la dernière phrase pensant que Londo n'entendrait pas. Bien mal lui en prit. L'ambassadeur attrapa son assistant par l'oreille et l'amena en direction d'un fauteuil. Avant même que Vir ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva en travers les jambes de son supérieur.

- Mollari, lâchez-moi ! Vous n'avez aucun droit… Ahhh !

Sa tirade fut interrompue par un coup sur son postérieur. Le visage du jeune centauri devint cramoisi. _Il n'allait tout de même pas recevoir une fessée de la main de son supérieur comme un enfant de cinq ans ?_

- C'est monsieur l'ambassadeur et au contraire mon jeune Vir, j'ai tous les droits sur toi depuis que tu t'es permis de lever la main sur ton supérieur !

- Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être mon supérieur, traître !

Une dizaine de coups succédèrent à ses paroles. Cela commençait à être douloureux en plus d'être humiliant.

- Je te conseils de te taire avant d'aggraver davantage ton cas.

- Vous pouvez vous les mettre là où je pense vos conseils Mollari !

Londo était choqué. Jamais Vir n'avait réagi avec autant de violence et de vulgarité. Son attaché avait dû boire une trop grande quantité de Brivari pour réagir de cette manière, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

- As-tu bu Vir Cotto ?

- Vous êtes bien la dernière personne à pouvoir me le reprocher !

Cette réponse était l'équivalent d'une affirmation, ce qui énerva plus encore Mollari.

- TU… NE… BOIRAS… PLUS… D'ALCOOL… SUR… CETTE… STATION !

Il ponctua chaque mot d'un violent coup sur le postérieur du jeune centauri. Celui-ci sanglotait.

- Je suis déçu Vir. En plus de trahir Centauri Prime avec notre ennemi juré, tu oses attaquer le représentant de ladite planète, en étant complètement saoul qui plus est !

Il attrapa le premier objet à portée de main, à savoir une canne en métal. Vir pensant qu'il avait fini se retourna et vit l'objet dans les mains de Londo. Il crut défaillir.

- Londo… je vous en supplie…

- Ah, maintenant on me supplie ? Désolé Vir, mais je veux que le message rentre et ce n'est pas avec quelques tapes sur le derrière que tu vas retenir la leçon !

Il maintenu fermement son jeune assistant et abattît ladite canne avec force. Un hurlement de douleur retenti dans la pièce. Heureusement que les quartiers de l'ambassadeur étaient insonorisés.

- Londo… s'il vous plait…

Un autre coup, suivit rapidement d'un autre cri. Le corps du jeune centauri tremblait de douleur. Sa chair devait être à vif pour lui faire si mal.

- En effet je ferais comme bon me plait! Soit content que je n'en fasse pas une démonstration publique.

Le coup suivant atterrit sur ses cuisses. Le jeune centauri pleurait ouvertement à présent. Il tenta de se relever mais l'ambassadeur le maintint fermement en place.

- Ne bouge plus Vir ou je prolonge ta punition !

Malgré lui il s'arrêta de bouger et supplia Londo de s'arrêter.

- Pardon ambassadeur… pardon… j'ai bien compris ma leçon… je suis prêt à faire pénitence pour mon erreur… pardon…

Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour faire cesser les coups. Les supplications rendaient la tache de Mollari plus difficile encore. Il n'était pas un monstre et voir son ami dans cet état le faisait souffrir. Mais il se devait de finir la punition et faire comprendre à son attaché où était sa place.

- Comportes toi avec un minimum de dignité Vir et accepte ta punition comme un centauri !

Il abattit deux fois la canne rapidement mais avec moins de force. Vir sursauta à chaque coup, mais ne dit plus rien.

- Encore deux coups et je mettrai un terme à ta punition.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête, pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Les deux coups furent donnés rapidement. Mollari ne voyait pas l'utilité de prolonger ce châtiment outre mesure. Il jeta la canne au sol et tapota gentiment le dos de son assistant en pleure.

- Tu as bien résisté Vir, je suis fier de toi.

Ses paroles firent chaud au cœur du jeune centauri. Il se releva avec difficulté et ne pu regarder Mollari dans les yeux. Il avait reçu une fessée de la main de l'ambassadeur, il n'y avait pas plus honteux. Celui-ci lui prit son menton dans ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder. Vir ne vit ni haine ni joie dans ses yeux. Juste de la peine.

- Ce que j'ai pu faire contre les Narns, je le paie chaque jour. Jamais je ne l'ai voulu, du moins pas de cette manière.

- Mais…

- Laisse moi finir, l'interrompit l'ambassadeur. Tu as raison de dire que je suis un traitre, mais ce n'est pas envers la cause de notre peuple que je le suis, c'est envers G'Kar et son peuple. Lui seul pourrait avoir le droit de se venger. Toi, Vir, tu as agi en traître à la cause de ton peuple en aidant les Narns d'abord, puis en m'attaquant. En tant que représentant officiel de Centauri Prime, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle chose. Mais sache que je l'ai fais sans aucune malice ni intention de nuire. Je n'ai fait que respecter la loi en l'appliquant stricto sensu. Si tu n'avais pas été mon ami, je t'aurai fait exécuter pour une telle félonie.

Vir ne savait pas quoi dire. D'un côté il en voulait à Londo pour toutes les atrocités qu'ils avaient commis. D'un autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son ami n'avait que la cause Centauri en tête et que c'était une noble cause.

- Je comprends ambassadeur.

- Je l'espère bien Vir, sinon ça voudrait dire que ta punition n'était pas suffisante.

Un regard d'effroi accueilli ses mots.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisante ! A présent vas te reposer dans tes quartiers, je n'aurai plus besoin de toi pour la soirée.

Le jeune centauri obéit promptement, alors que Mollari s'installait sur le canapé, un verre de Brivari dans une main, la bouteille dans l'autre. Comme tout les soirs depuis l'entrée en guerre contre les Narns, il se punit de la seule manière qu'il put en buvant pour tenter d'oublier son crime. _Vir ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir quelqu'un pour le décharger de son crime et de sa culpabilité._ Sur ces dernières pensées, il s'endormit d'un sommeil emplit de cauchemars.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ _Peu de francophones connaissent le fandom Babylon 5, encore moins apprécieront ma vision des choses, mais si cela vous a plu, merci de me le faire savoir! :)_


End file.
